In the related art, there is a known print processing device that binds a plurality of sheets of paper using a sheet binding mechanism to print out in a connected state.
However, the print processing device uses paper of a standard size for paper to be connected, and thus, there is a case where a size of paper which fits a size of image data to be printed cannot be obtained. If an appropriate paper size according to image data is not obtained, there is a problem that a large margin is generated on the paper.